1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a signal cable, a cable connector, and a signal cable connecting apparatus including the same, and more particularly to a signal cable, a cable connector, and a signal cable connecting apparatus including the same, in which the signal cable can be easily connected to the cable connector.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Television receivers, set-top boxes, monitors, smart phones, smart pads, notebook computers, and various like electronic apparatuses are internally provided with signal cables for transmitting data (electrical signals) between elements of the apparatuses. At least one end of the signal cable is typically connected to a separate cable connector, which is provided to connect the signal cable to an internal element (e.g., a circuit board) of an electronic apparatus, thus enabling signal transmission from one end of the signal cable to the other end and from the signal cable to the internal element. At the same time, a corresponding end of the signal cable is provided with a connector component for connecting the signal cable to the separate cable connector.
The connector component, however, is bulky, and its use hinders the design of a slim electronic apparatus. Moreover, there are production costs associated with providing the connector component to one or both ends of a signal cable. On the other hand, without the use of a connector component, the corresponding end of the signal cable may easily become disconnected from the separate cable connector.